


Car Ride

by AtomHeartBrother



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomHeartBrother/pseuds/AtomHeartBrother
Summary: Bruce won't keep his hands to himself during the car ride. Steve just wants to sleep. This results in some pretty interesting events happening...(repost from my rockfic account)





	Car Ride

Steve rested his head against the window and tried to get just a little bit of sleep before they reach the building. But something disturbed him. Someone to be precise. It was Bruce who was bored and wanted to tease him. Steve decided he was too tired to move at all and so he let Bruce do whatever he wants to. But Bruce was feeling very ‘sneaky bastard’-ish that day. First he placed his hand on Steve's leg. That wasn't really uncomfortable, something he did quite often. Then he started stroking it lightly. Still bearable although a bit strange. But the moment Bruce “accidentally” slid his hand between his legs, Steve's peace was disturbed and as he tried to sat up quickly and push Bruce away he kicked the driver's seat.

“Can you not do that again if you want us to reach the hall safely?” Steve got yelled at by the driver.

“That was Bruce's fault. He scared me. I was trying to sleep.” He explained and frowned at the singer. 

Bruce was almost suffocating as he tried to hold his laughter. Steve lightly hit his shoulder. He should have expected that Bruce will defend himself and hit him back. It ended up with the two gripping the other's lapels. Steve would headbutt Bruce if his head didn't hurt already. Without letting him go, Bruce put his knee between Steve's legs, just enough to brush lightly against his crotch.

“Fuck off, Bruce.” Steve growled at him.

Unfortunately Bruce didn't. He only let go of one of Steve's lapels and put his hand back on Steve's leg. He knew the reason why Steve's eyes went dark wasn't the anger. It was because he was aroused and Bruce wanted to push him till he gets really hard or till he hits him seriously (which he hoped Steve won't do, because he heard that Steve's punched someone unconscious back when he was a teen).

Bruce bent closer to him because Steve was still clutching his leather jacket and didn't seem to let go anytime soon.

“I know you are not as straight as you try to seem.” He whispered before Steve pushed him away.

Steve wasn't blushing, but it would've been an adequate reaction. Bruce smirked at him again when Steve turned his back to him as best as he could while he looked out of the window. It seemed like nothing else was going to happen, Steve closed his eyes and tried to sleep again. He told himself to not move despite whatever Bruce decides to do next, because otherwise it's definitely going to get worse. 

Bruce started off the same as the first time. Slowly moved his hand from Steve's leg towards his crotch. This time Steve really mastered himself out. Although he could feel his dick getting hard, he let it be. He imagined how surprised Bruce was and how he smirked as he rubbed his hand against the bulge in Steve's jeans. In reality Bruce was trying to look forward and not at Steve's face, but failed greatly, because the way he rubbed Steve's crotch also did something to his own cock. He's seen Steve naked, he knew how big he was, but now having him in his hand was a completely different thing.

Steve grunted quietly. He felt he's going to come pretty soon. Just a few strokes and he's gonna ruin his boxers and maybe even his jeans. He took a sharp breath before he came. Now he didn't dare to look at Bruce, but if he did he'd see that his face was red and the bulge in his pants was asking for attention too. But Bruce was used to functioning while being half hard, because he's always got hard onstage. It was the atmosphere, the heat, the music, everything. And most importantly Steve. Sometimes he pressed so close he could feel his breath on his neck and the vibrations of his bass. Once he was sure that the bassist intentionally touched his butt with the bass so he could feel it. In conclusion he wasn't the only one who teased the other. It was mutual.

So Bruce just leaned over to Steve and whispered: “You should at least thank me, you bastard.” And then he moved back to his seat and conveniently placed his hands over his own crotch.

 

Later that week Steve got drunk with the others after a gig. They were supposed to share rooms at a local motel again and he decided to share it with Bruce and repay for what he did back then in the car. Both in the way that he wanted to tease him and actually screw him.

“Why did you say you want to be with me. I don’t want to be with you.” Bruce complained when he opened the door.

Steve closed it and pinned Bruce against the nearest wall: “But I wanted to thank you for something and if you didn't share a room with me it would get complicated.”

“It was just fun. I didn't mean it. I was just teasing you, I...” Bruce couldn't finish the sentence, he just stared at Steve in disbelief until Steve let go of his arms and looked shyly away. Then he looked at Bruce again and caressed his arm reassuringly. Now that was more like him. Bruce could feel the shift from something he was sure was a part of Steve's behaviour when he had to defend himself as a young boy, to the ‘Arry he knew.

“I just wanted you to know you were right. I am not as straight as I try to seem. And you are the reason.” Steve stepped closer to the singer and poked Bruce's chest with his finger before placing his whole palm there.

Bruce put his hands on Steve's face and quickly kissed him, fearing Steve would soon change his mind. But he didn't, he returned the kiss with more passion in case his previous statement wasn't clear enough. He was afraid of slipping his tongue into Bruce's mouth, but the warmth of it, he felt as Bruce sighed was enough for his trousers to get tight. Bruce held onto Steve's hip, he slid his thumb through the belt loop(?) of Steve's jeans and tugged him closer. 

They parted to breathe properly and Bruce caressed Steve's hair, twisting it around his finger every once in a while. Steve tried to not get lost in Bruce's eyes and also to find the button of Bruce's jeans, but then he remembered that he wore his spandex trousers and just pulled them a bit lower. As he looked down he could see the end of Bruce's happy trail. 

“Maybe we shouldn't do this now.” Bruce said nervously as Steve tugged at his trousers even more, exposing more of Bruce's skin.

“So when? After the tour? Ten years from now?” Steve sounded a bit upset. But then he apologised: “No, I don't mean it, do you really want me to stop?”

“I just feel like we're taking it too fast, that's all.” Bruce caressed Steve's shoulder and neck, then slowly moved to the back of his head.

Steve understood. He knew that if he didn't drink beforehands he wouldn't be so initiative.

“Sorry.” Steve said and hugged Bruce. He kissed his forehead and just held him in his arms.

“It's alright, thanks.” Bruce said and enjoyed Steve's closeness. Few minutes passed before he moved a bit so their crotches were pressed against the other’s. 

Steve nuzzled Bruce's neck, then he carefully licked the place and then he started to suck at it, hoping he will leave a mark, but not one too noticeable.

Bruce had to close his eyes, how good it felt. He didn't care about the mark, no one's gonna ask him anyway. They are just going to assume something. As Steve moved his mouth away Bruce whimpered.

“Good?” Was the only thing Steve said to him when he was far enough to see Bruce's face.

Bruce just nodded and maneuvered them both to the bed. He pushed Steve down, now knowing that he'll let him. Then he bent over him and tugged down his trousers. Steve felt like Bruce wasn't close enough to him and so he held onto his hips.

“Were you expecting I would tag along with this?” Bruce suddenly asked as he lowered his whole body and lay down on Steve.

“Yes. I mean, it would be weird if you didn't... after that car ride.” Steve showed one of his most beautiful smiles and hugged Bruce tight.   
“I was asking, because I didn't pack lube. We are going to need it, if we continue.” Bruce said in a serious tone.

“Uh, I'm afraid I also didn't.” Steve became a tad bit nervous.

“That's alright. We probably wouldn't have done it that way anyways.” Bruce caressed Steve's chest and arm.

Steve pulled Bruce's pants down to his knees and caressed his lower back so close to his butt, Bruce felt himself getting harder from it. Then Steve pulled out his dick and took it in one hand together with Bruce's. Bruce felt it wasn't enough. That Steve's hand was too small to do the proper thing and so he put his hand from the other side. Before they started moving them they kissed again. Steve slid his other hand lower on Bruce's butt and left it there. The room wasn't exactly the warmest place and so Steve's hot hand felt very good placed like that. Steve gripped them tight and right before he came he threw his head back much in the way he did it onstage. Bruce on the other hand buried his head on Steve's chest. 

Still sticky with the cum, he stood up and looked down at Steve. 

“I think we should both shower and do something about the clothes.” He put his hands on his hips, before he pulled his pants down completely, just to not trip over them on his way to the bathroom.

Steve grunted before he got up, stopped Bruce and hugged him. The atmosphere somehow reminded him of the gigs. They were both sweaty and still warm. The way they felt now was also pretty similar to the mood after a successful gig. Only now he dared to kiss Bruce and to accompany him in the shower afterwards.


End file.
